The Antidote to Writer's Block
by sunwindandwaves
Summary: There's always a story out there. You just have to write it down. A collection of drabbles and mini-oneshots. Requests taken.
1. jUMP

Well, here it is

Well, here it is. My first drabble/wordspew type thing. Heh heh. I did it to try and conquer my writer's block, but I'll take requests or suggestions for characters and word prompts if you want. Please review to help me improve!

**Characters: Sora, Riku**

**Prompt: Jump**

"I can't reach it!"

"Oh, come on. Don't be a wimp. Jump! It's your fault the Frisbee got stuck up there to begin with."

"Rikuuuu! Please help me get it!" The eight year old Sora looked up at his older friend with puppy dog eyes.

Riku sighed and looked away. "Fine. Maybe just this once. But you'd better pat attention, 'cause I'm not getting it down next time!" Without hesitation, Riku jumped onto a wooden crate and fished the Frisbee off the roof of the shed where Sora had landed it.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Sora cried, clapping his hands together.

A faint pink tinge crawled across Riku's face.

"Yeah, whatever."


	2. Lollipops

Disclaimer: Shoot, I forgot to stick one on last time

Disclaimer: Shoot, I forgot to stick one on last time. Well, you can rest assured I don't own anything I'm writing about. Me amiga sakiihana gave me this prompt. Hah. She was expecting something dirty.

Characters: Axel, Roxas

**Prompt: Lollipops**

_Swish_

_Splish_

_Swish_

_Splish_

"Ouch! Watch it, you dork! That's _never_ gonna come out! My hair's ruined!"

"It's not my fault."

"Yeah it is! You're the one who can't aim worth crap!"

"I didin't _ask _ you to try to catch lollipops in your mouth."

"Well, I didn't _ask_ you to miss and hit my hair!"

"It's huge. How could I miss?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that. Did you just _diss_ my _hair_?"

"…Whatever. I'm leaving."

"…"

"Roxie?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna get me a pair of scissors?"

"Yeah."


	3. Initial

Disclaimer: I don't own this

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Aw, man, I can't fix the title of chapter one! It's really bugging me. If anyone knows how to fix it, drop a line. And as always, please review!

Characters: Larxene, Axel

**Prompt: Initial**

Larxene's first impression of Axel was one of unparalleled arrogance.

Then she had gotten to know him, had seen him in every situation imaginable, and some that really weren't. He was fierce, he was thoughtful, he had a cunning streak a mile wide. He was overprotective and spoke in riddles half the time. He spent way too much time with that little blond kid and the smell of smoke clung to him constantly.

When Larxene left to challenge the Keybearer for the last time, he had slouched against the wall and waved her off nonchalantly.

"You'd better not lose," he had told her. "_I_ beat him."

Her last impression of him was also one of unparalleled arrogance.


	4. Names

Disclaimer: Still don't own Axel or Roxas or anything cool like that

Disclaimer: Still don't own Axel or Roxas or anything cool like that. Still taking requests (because this is more fun than it looks) and still loving reviews! And yes, it's another Axel and Roxas short. I just love them. 3

Characters: Axel, Roxas Prompt: Names

"Ale, Lea, Ela."

"Shut up, Roxas."

"Ael, Eal, Lae."

"Shut _up_, Roxas."

"Uh…did I already say Ale?"

"Yeah. Now shut _up_!"

"Well, which was it?"

"I'm not telling."

"Then d'you know what my name was?"

"Yeah. It was Rosa."

"…"

"Was I a girl?!"


	5. Fire

This also isn't really a pairing, but whatever

_This also isn't really a pairing, but whatever. I don't own Kairi or Axel, but enjoy and review!_

**Characters: Axel, Kairi**

**Prompt: Fire**

Fire recognizes itself. When Axel met, or more aptly, attempted to kidnap Kairi, he had seen it in her.

Sure, she was weak, skinny, emotionally unstable and couldn't help herself if her life depended on it. But behind her eyes there was a drive and determination that he hadn't seen in anyone but Roxas. Not even Sora had that burning look.

So when she had dashed through that portal all by her lonesome, Axel hadn't been unduly worried. She may get roughed up a little, but it would do her good. Give her a little external toughness to match that internal resolve. Who knew? Maybe she could even give some of that spark to her Nobody. Heaven knew Naminé's spunk was as nonexistent as she was.

Axel watched as the portal swallowed his Sora-bait and grinned. A flame crept along his arm, flickering in the sea breeze.

"Go burn 'em, kid."


	6. Intimidated

Well, I lied

_Well, I lied. Here's another little thing I just spat out. I actually wrote it a while ago, and I thought I'd just edit it and put it up to have something to do. Hahaha. Does anyone even like this pairing? It's hardly canon. Oh well. And you know the drill; I don't anything you recognize._

**Characters: Larxene, Demyx **

**Prompt: Intimidated**

How do you confess to the girl you like when she's scarier than you?

Easy. You don't.

What you do is mope around, playing mournful songs on your sitar and hoping someone notices and asks you what's wrong.

Demyx leaned against the wall, strumming a chord in minor. A sudden kick in the leg alerted him to another person's presence.

"What's wrong with you, Bubble-Boy? You're in my way." Larxene stood over him in all her haughty glory, arms crossed and an expression on her face like she smelled cow dung.

"My—I—mean, you, are, I—" he stuttered, turning red. Not only was she pretty and smart, she could kick his butt from here to Twilight Town without breaking a sweat.

"Yeah, ok." She rolled her eyes. Then she glanced around and, seeing they were alone, knelt next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever, don't let it get to you. You have no heart. Shouldn't be a problem." Larxene stood again and strode away, heels tapping briskly.

Demyx grinned and broke into a bubble gum rock riff.

He was still scared as hell of her, but maybe he didn't have to be.


	7. Music

And again with the random babbling

_And again with the random babbling! Well, at least this one's canon. Enjoy a SoraxKairi, who I don't own. Just in case you were wondering. I actually don't really like SoraxKairi…mostly Kairi though. Thanks to Twilight Princess67 for the prompt!_

**Characters: Sora, Kairi**

**Prompt: Music**

There was always that feeling when she saw him, like she could suddenly sing like a bird. She had to try her hardest to keep from bursting into song.

Every time he saw her, he stood up straighter, tried to act cooler. A grin would spread across his face, and he would start whistling.

When they were together, it was like watching the sun rise. They had so much promise and energy that together they could blast away the darkest shreds of the night.

Watching Sora and Kairi together, Riku wondered how he had ever thought he could come between them.


	8. My World's on Fire

Oh gosh

_Oh gosh. Yes, another Axel and Roxas fic. It's not really a pairing, but when I was writing it I realized just how gay Axel sounds. I almost changed it, but then I realized he sounds like that in canon too. Oh yeah, the prompt is a line from the song All Star. :3 Reviews are nice._

**Characters: Axel, Roxas**

**Prompt: My world's on fire, how 'bout yours?**

At the risk of sounding clichéd, the day I met Roxas, my life changed forever.

Upon first sight, he didn't look like much. A five foot nothing little punk, half my size if not half my age. He pouted a lot, swung around a few Keyblades and just generally moped around, bringing down the collective mood of the Castle That Never Was.

I knew he was a decent fighter, but when it was my turn to train him, (or, as Larxene phrased it, delightful girl that she is "play with the new toy") I wasn't unduly worried. So I went in, all swinging chakrams and lazy intimidation and got my ass handed to me on a platter.

So, ok. Keyblade masters aren't guys you really wanna mess with. But it got worse.

I was picking myself and the pieces of my shattered ego up off the floor after said ass-kicking, and what's the midget do? He strolls over and offers a hand to help me up. Never mind that if he pulled me up I could only get to my knees, but the gesture was enough to knock me off my feet. When you live with a bunch of guys who have exactly zero hearts between them and one girl who brings the amount of love down into the negatives, a kind gesture is pretty rare.

So I let him help me up. When I happened to glance up at his face, I discovered that his real superpower wasn't fighting, or light, or magical lockpicking or whatever it is Keyblade masters are supposed to do.

His real power was in his eyes. The huge blue eyes that made you remember the good things in life, like eating icecream with your best friend, or pulling off the perfect prank on your tightwad superior. The eyes that made you start to believe that Xemnas was just spouting nonsense when he talked about how Nobodies couldn't feel. Because I sure felt something when I was with Roxas.

After that, we became friends as the only two Nobodies who weren't obsessed with beating up innocent ducks, dogs and spiky haired boys. Despite that sullen attitude, Roxas sure had a great sense of humor. We spent days at a time roaming across the worlds and just generally causing chaos wherever we went. I'd forgotten that you could have that much fun without burning something or plotting something. If I was fire, then Roxas was definitely light. I'd never seen someone who could get so worked up over the color of the sky in Twilight Town, or the coral in Atlantica. I guess some of that rubbed off on me, because I started noticing things like that too.

So, here's a double hit for you—a cliché _and_ a bad pun.

After meeting Roxas, my world was on fire.


	9. Still

I like this pairing

_I like this pairing. :3 I don't own this stuff, and reviews are love!_

**Characters: Riku, Naminé**

**Prompt: Still**

When she was quiet, Riku could still see Naminé within Kairi.

He had only come face to face with her once, after the events at Castle Oblivion had reached their climax. Before that, she had manipulated both him and Sora, and very nearly gotten them both killed. She had helped create a clone of him that had tried to destroy him. She only decided to help him when her conscience finally kicked in, almost too late. He had every right to hate her memory.

But he still remembered the sound of her voice as she called him out of the darkness, the look in her eyes when she smiled at him. At first, he had thought she was just another Kairi, but now he knew they were two totally different people. She was much more fragile than her Somebody. She needed him to protect her. He still missed that feeling, of being needed.

For someone who didn't exist, she had sure left an impression on him.


End file.
